With the development and innovation of various high frequency electronic products, new high frequency electronic products require relatively more bandwidth. Therefore, the world today relies on the rapid and reliable information transmission.
In addition, the rapid development of the information industry is very demanding on the performance of the server, and the first priority for maintaining the performance of the server is to maintain the operating temperature of the central processing unit thereof so that the heat dissipation solution thereof becomes very important. In order to achieve a better heat dissipation, most of the connectors of the server are placed in a non-intermediate position, such as the edge of the casing of the server rather than the center position thereof, to increase the space for allowing the airflow to flow smoothly, thereby effectively improving the heat dissipation performance of the central processing and the circuits thereof.
A conventional cable connector normally requires a resilient latch to engage a corresponding connector of an electronic device to prevent the cable connector from being easily detached from the electronic device. Therefore, when a user is willing to separate the cable connector from the corresponding connector of the electronic device, the user has to press the resilient latch with his finger. However, when the corresponding connector of the electronic device is too close to the edge of the electronic device, the user is difficult to press the resilient latch with his finger, so that the cable connector is not easily separated from the electronic device connector.